wotfandomcom-20200222-history
New Spring/Chapter 14
Summary : Moiraine has just received the shawl and is shown that she has almost as much to learn now that she's been raised to Aes Sedai as she did beforehand. Most of what she learned were the Blue Ajah customs. She learns that the Ajahs are not always on the same side, and that the Blue and Red Ajah opposed each other as a matter of course. Both Moraine and Siuan begin to learn the secret weaves of their new Ajah, and the secret to ignoring heat and cold. It turns out the latter is nothing but a breathing exercise which Siuan picks up easily and Moiraine struggles with, as it seems is the case with everything. Moiraine muses about the fact that some girls seem to have their own secret weaves, and she wonders if Siuan might have her own. The Feast of Lights begins and for two nights every window in the Tower stayed bright. Moiraine muses about the fact that there are so many empty chambers, unused for centuries, scattered throughout the Tower. She is saddened by it and worries that the gentling of male channelers may be breeding the ability out of the new generations. She is pleasantly surprised to find her new dresses arriving just in time for the first day of the feast. Moiraine is somewhat annoyed that her dresses aren't as dark as she would like and that she would be getting far too many embroidered. She notices that Siuan's dress is rather tight around the bosom and hips, but Siuan takes to the style rather fondly. Siuan complains of how annoying it is working for Cetalia. She is treated like a child because of the fact that she's weaker in the One Power than her. Siuan begins cursing, but is caught by the First Oath as she's about to exaggerate a little too much. Moiraine points out that she won't have to deal with it for long. Soon she and Siuan both will be the strongest in the Tower. Moiraine worries about whether she'll be able to get out of the tower and that she will be ordered to take the throne of Cairhien. She contemplates simply running away, figuring that it might be better to serve a penance than be stuck as a queen who might put her homeland into chaos. A young Accepted friend of hers is called to be tested, but fails to come out of the ter'angreal and there is a day of mourning. Not everyone who could ordered the two about. Elaida seemed to avoid them and then headed back to Andor, and Lelaine, who was nearly as strong, invited them to tea several times, "To ease the tension" of their first couple of weeks. Her friendship with Leane continued right where it had left off and she also made another Andoran friend. Moiraine muses about how her bed has too much lace in it and that she'd rather not have so much, but she didn't want to offend Anaiya who seemed to think it perfectly proper. Three days later, the Amyrlin Seat died in her sleep. This seems unlikely as she was still very young and seemed to be set to live much longer. On the other hand, however, Moiraine sees an opportunity to get out of her task and see to leaving the tower to find the boy child. As guilty as she feels about this, she still decides to take this chance. As penance, she puts on a dress which is rather scandalous and bound to make her feel embarrassed (see Mortification of the Spirit). The new Amyrlin turns out to be a man-hating woman who fires every male employee of the Tower for one thing or another. It becomes obvious that the new Amyrlin is a lover of the Red Ajah in spite of being part of the Gray. She promotes a new Keeper and a new Mistress of Novices, both from the Red Ajah. Moiraine finally goes to her and requests to be let free of her tasks. The Amyrlin agrees to this, but states that Moiraine must stay in the Tower because they have plans for her. She leaves the Tower saying that she's "going for a ride". She goes to her private banker for this and gathers all the things she'll need. She boards a ship for the Borderlands to begin her search for the boychild. The ship, called the Bluewing, is apparently a very fast vessel. She realizes that she is risking much to leave the Tower, but strangely she's not afraid. Characters *Moiraine Damodred *Siuan Sanche *Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan *Lelaine Akashi Referenced *Cetalia Delarme *Tamra Ospenya